geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Right Back At Ya: Escargoon's Really Ugly Bowel Movement
Disclaimer: This creepypasta isn't supposed to be taken seriously. This story is just for comedy purposes only. Some readers might find this disgusting, viewer discretion is advised. Once, I wanted to watch anime King Dedede, so I decided to buy a DVD on Amazon. The title said, "Kirby Right Back At Ya: Don't buy this it's cursed ahhhhh..." I decided to buy it anyways, since I'm such a goddamn idiot. The package somehow came a second later, because potatoes. I saw the DVD in a case that showed Escargoon being constipated on a toilet. I laughed my ass off until my ass actually came off. I decided to pop it in a VHS player and it somehow worked, because creepypasta logic. I then saw the select screen. The background was the same as the DVD case and I pressed play. The episode started off with King Dedede and Escargoon walking up to Kawasaki's restaurant. After they entered, Chef Kawasaki said, "Hello, your majesty and his right hand man!" They both gave him a dirty look, since they're evil! MUAHAHAHA! Chef Kawasaki has a depressed expression on his face after this. "Can we please have Taco Bell tacos," Dedede yelled. "No, not those! They will give you the worst diarrhea," Chef Kawasaki replied. King Dedede look like he was angrily constipated, while Escargoon looked worried as if he need a Xanax. "Ok, coming right up," Chef Kawasaki exclaimed nervously. King Dedede gave his godly laugh. "But majesty," Escargoon told Dedede, "those give me crappy diarrhea!" "I love seeing you suffer," Dedede laughed. Escargoon crossed his arms and sweared quietly. Did 4Kids just have a character swear, that's goddamn badass! I laughed my ass off again, for no reason. The intro played, at that moment, but it wasn't the normal intro. It was the one Dedede and Escargoon made in, "Cartoon Buffoon." The intro was so godly and heavenly that I began to have anime eyes and slowly become a weeb. After the intro ended, it cut to Chef Kawasaki putting the tacos down on the table! "Your diarrhea tacos, are done," Chef Kawasaki exclaimed in French. "I'mma whack you," Dedede yelled and then actually did it. Chef Kawasaki started screeching the Mine Song. Dedede and Escargoon proceeded eating their tacos. "This was made with shit," Escargoon insulted Chef Kawasaki, still screaming the Mine Song. "Why do we even go here," Escargoon asked Dedede. "Because fuck logic," Dedede replied sounding like Yosemite Sam. They tried another bite and it sucked just as much as the last SU CC. After that, it transitioned to Dedede's castle. The camera panned into Escargoon who was holding his stomach. "I'm gonna destroy the toilet..." he painfully whimpered. He then rushed to the toilet, then sitting on it. When Escargoon began taking his dump, the entire castle exploded poop scattering everywhere. Dedede, all the Waddle Dees, Waddle Doo and Tiff's family had a shocked look on their faces, shit covering them. "AGGGHHH" Escargoon screamed. "WTF" everyone in the town yelled. However, Kirby was the only one enjoying the moment, since he was eating the debris. Then, Escargoon took the last poop, which he couldn't control. The entire town exploded, until the only thing left was a statue of Escargoon made of turds. Then, the episode cut to black and ended. "WTF," I thought. Suddenly, I began laughing my ass of for a third time. I started to transform into King Dedede. I am King Dedede now and I need to clobbah that here Kirbah! Stop adding a ton of pictures, or you'll be found guilty of treason! Escargoon.jpg|What Escargoon looked like when he need to take a diarrhea The King Himself.png|Me after I transformed into Dedede Bald Dedede.png|My head as King Dedede Smug Dedede.png|How I felt DEDEDENIED.png|Me when im scared I have crippling dededepression by thefancygamer1-dasm0lw.png|The memes people made about me DEDEDESPACITO 4.png|My SMG4 (Tari, Meggy, and Saiko) diss track Category:Unfinished Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:FInished Category:We need comments! Category:Kirby Category:Trollpasta Category:Kirby Right Back At Ya! Category:DEDEDE IS THE ONE! COMIN AT YA! YEAH! Category:I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end, it doesn't even matter Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:Not funny didnt laugh